En el armario
by eleniak
Summary: Oneshot para el reto del taller literario del foro de Ranma.-Se podían oír murmullos, algunos quejidos y gemidos. Respiraban fuertemente. Se escuchó un - ¡así no! - y la otra voz respondió -¿así te gusta? -


Hola!

En el foro de Ranma, más o menos cada mes, lanzamos una frase o un reto para escribir una pequeña historia en torno a eso. Este mes la frase la lanzó Rusa, y bueno, esto es lo que salió. Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, quien quiera participar, que se pase por el foro para ver lo que tenemos preparado para julio...

Por supuesto todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko.

* * *

**EN EL ARMARIO**

- ¿Las encuentras? - Preguntó, abriendo otro cajón.

- No. A saber dónde las guarda. Mi hermana es muy lista como para dejarlas a simple vista. Debe tener algún escondite secreto -

- Pues sea como sea tenemos que dar con ese escondrijo -

Era una suerte que ese fin de semana todos hubieran hecho planes para irse fuera. Ellos también tenían algo planeado, pero ese chantaje de Nabiki les había trastocado todo.

- ¡Será arpía!- Mascullaba entre dientes Ranma, mientras escudriñaba otro cajón - ¡Mira que pedirnos 30.000 yens por las fotos! ¡Como si tuviéramos ese dinero! -

- Te dije que no era buena idea ir al parque -

- Pues yo no vi que te quejaras mucho en el parque… - Le contestó el chico - Es más, diría que te gustó bastante aquel banquito -

- ¡Ranma! - Akane se sonrojó ante el comentario - Anda, ponte a buscar ahí - Le dijo, señalándole la estantería, mientras se daba la vuelta para ocultarle el color de sus mejillas.

Llevaban un tiempo saliendo a escondidas, pero encontrar tiempo para estar a solas en esa endemoniada casa se les hacía extremadamente complicado.

Al ver que todos tenían algún plan, ellos acordaron que harían como si cada uno se fuera a ir con sus amigos de excursión, pero se quedarían en casa para tener algo de intimidad.

Pero esa misma mañana Nabiki les había enseñado unas fotos de ellos dos besándose en el parque, y claro, les había pedido dinero por recuperarlas. Y ahora, en vez de estar acaramelados el uno con el otro en el salón, como tenían pensado, estaban revolviendo la habitación de Nabiki en busca de las dichosas fotos.

- Estoy segura de que piensa venderlas por ahí - Masculló la chica.

- Sí, las chicas estarían dispuestas a pagar lo que fuera por ellas - Ranma temblaba ante la idea de que sus otras prometidas se enteraran - Y nuestros padres ni te cuento - Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar eso, mientras seguía revolviendo cajones.

- Espera ¡Para! - Akane le cogió del brazo para que dejara de hacer ruido - ¿No has oído algo? -

- ¿Algo? - Preguntó Ranma, confundido - Estás paranoica. Si no hay nadie en casa -

- Te digo que he oído algo. Shhh. Calla - Le puso una mano sobre la boca.

Se oyeron unos pasos en la entrada. La puerta cerrándose y una voz conocida y… ¿juguetona? hablando en voz alta.

- No, no hay nadie. Todos han salido. ¿No es genial? Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos -

Risas. Pasos acelerados por las escaleras. Algunos golpes. Más risas y los intrusos llegaron frente a la puerta del cuarto.

Akane y Ranma se miraron espantados. Sin pensárselo dos veces cerraron los cajones que tenían abiertos y se metieron en el estrecho armario, esperando no ser descubiertos.

- ¡Mierda! - Cuchicheó Ranma - ¿No se iba el fin de semana fuera con unas amigas? -

- Eso dijo - Contestó Akane mientras intentaba encontrar un hueco en el que acomodarse en el estrecho espacio - Parece que también tenía planes alternativos -

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y los pasos atropellados dirigirse adentro de la habitación. No pronunciaban palabra, pero estaba más que claro que Nabiki se encontraba ahí afuera con alguien más, a tan sólo medio metro de donde ellos se encontraban escondidos ¡Los iba a descubrir husmeando en su habitación! Aquello podría ser horrible. Sería una hecatombe.

En el armario, a trompicones como habían entrado, Akane quedó sentada apoyada en la pared, y Ranma sentado delante de ella, entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda, pues no había sitio para estar más anchos. Ambos estaban con el corazón en un puño, temiendo ser descubiertos. Si a Nabiki le daba por cambiarse de ropa, estaban perdidos.

Estaba claro que la chica y al menos otra persona habían entrado al cuarto, pero ¿por qué ese silencio? Se escuchaban algunos sonidos, pero no podían discernir lo que eran.

De repente escucharon un crujido conocido: los muelles de la cama, y acto seguido el sonido que hace la ropa al caer al suelo. Se podían oír murmullos, algunos quejidos y gemidos. Respiraban fuertemente. Se escuchó un - ¡así no! - y la otra voz respondió -¿así te gusta? -

Ranma y Akane se quedaron petrificados al instante. ¿Acaso aquello era lo que parecía que era? ¿Y aquella voz? No podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser una cámara oculta de Nabiki. No podía ser cierto.

Un gemido los sacó de dudas. Akane adelantó un poco su rostro hacia Ranma, buscando confirmación de que aquello era aquello. La luz que entraba por la rendija de la puerta era suficiente para que pudiera distinguir los rasgos de su prometido en la oscuridad del armario.

- ¡Sigue! No te pares - La voz de Nabiki se oyó alta y clara - ¡Me encanta cómo lo haces! -

- ¡Pues prepárate! -

La cara de Ranma era todo un poema. No daba crédito a lo que oía. Jamás se habría imaginado estar en tan extraña situación.

- ¿Ese no es…? - Comenzó a preguntar un estupefacto Ranma en un susurro al oído de la chica.

Tan alucinada estaba Akane que no pudo articular palabra. Asintió con la cabeza, para confirmarle a Ranma que ella también había reconocido al acompañante de Nabiki.

- ¡Oh, Nabiki! - Se escuchó de repente - ¡Me encanta lo que me haces! -

La mente de Ranma dejó de lado la identidad de aquel chico para dar paso a un sinfín de imágenes de "eso que le estaría haciendo", y los colores comenzaron a subirle a la cara. Su imaginación, alimentada con la banda sonora que venía de afuera, era muy explícita, y tener a Akane tan cerca y estar sentado entre sus piernas no ayudaba en absoluto.

Podía aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos mientras imágenes de ellos dos desnudos en la cama vagaban por su cabeza.

Los murmullos y gemidos subían de nivel, y quedarse ahí era una completa tortura. Se puso las manos en los oídos y cerro los ojos con fuerza en un intento vano de mitigar los sonidos y acabar con aquello, pero su mente se negaba a dejar de reproducir aquella fantástica película erótica que estaba creando.

Un golpe seco proveniente de fuera provocó que una asustada Akane se abrazara fuertemente a la espalda de Ranma. Se escucharon unas sonoras carcajadas. Al parecer la pareja se había caído de la cama.

- ¡Ups! - Se oyó a Nabiki entre risas - Esa postura era complicada -

- No importa - Le contestó su acompañante - Así encima de mí también te ves muy bien -

Las pulsaciones de Ranma subieron a niveles exagerados. Akane oprimiendo su pecho contra su espalda no era la mejor manera para rebajar su fuego interno, que comenzaba a hacer efecto en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Las manos en sus oídos tampoco es que amortiguaran demasiado a los escandalosos amantes.

Akane, totalmente ajena a la lucha interna que libraba su prometido, se dio cuenta de la postura tan rara que había tomado Ranma y, curiosa, separó una de sus manos de su cabeza para preguntarle.

- ¿Qué haces? - Dijo en un susurro, a su oído.

Las dos palabras que su prometida acababa de pronunciar contra su oreja le provocaron una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió de arriba abajo. Poco importaba qué era lo que había dicho. Ese pequeño aliento contra su cuello, en el estado en el que se encontraba, hizo que el muchacho comenzara a sudar copiosamente. El calor que le consumía era demasiado.

No pudo más. Giró el rostro para toparse con el de su prometida, todavía intrigada por ese extraño comportamiento suyo, y se lanzó a devorar esos jugosos labios que lo volvían loco.

A ella le pilló de improviso esa repentina reacción de su prometido, pero gustosa aceptó el apasionado beso que le ofrecía.

La estrechez del armario no hacía muy cómoda la situación y la postura en la que se encontraban no era la mejor, pero aún así Ranma se las ingenió para ir girando poco a poco y quedar de frente a ella. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la cintura de la chica, su espalda, sus caderas, todo ello ambientado con el hilo musical que les ofrecían los amantes en la habitación.

Akane, por su parte, estaba sucumbiendo a las deliciosas caricias que le brindaba su prometido. No era ajena a lo que desarrollaba a escasos metros de ellos y, sin ser consciente, la excitación también se había hecho presa de ella.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, las manos viajaban a lugares inexplorados y las respiraciones se aceleraban cada vez más.

La razón tenía cada vez menos protagonismo, dando paso al puro instinto, que los hacía querer más y más el uno del otro.

Ranma ya estaba sopesando la idea de arrancarle la blusa a su prometida cuando la voz de su cuñada lo devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué te parece si seguimos en otra parte? Aquí hace demasiado calor -

- ¿Qué me propones? - Respondió la otra voz, sensual.

- Un baño juntos -

- Pe… pero… -

- Tranquilo, P-chan, será con agua caliente. Como cerdito eres muy mono, pero no me sirves para lo que tengo en mente - Le respondió ella, juguetona, saliendo ya de la habitación.

- ¡Eh! ¡No te escapes, fierecilla! - Ryoga salió detrás de la chica.

A Ranma se le bajaron todos lo calores de repente. Los calores, las ganas, y todo lo que podía bajarse. La identidad del amante de Nabiki volvió a ser el centro de su atención. Había notado cómo Akane se tensaba en sus brazos al escuchar la identidad secreta de su mascota, y esperaba en cualquier momento una explosión de ira por parte de la chica.

Lentamente se apartó, dispuesto a enfrentarla con lo que fuera, pero Akane, blanca como la cera, tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito y no daba signos de reaccionar ante nada.

- Akane - Susurró - ¡Akane, tenemos que salir! ¡Aprovechemos que no están! -

Akane seguía sin dar señales de vida. Se acababa de enterar de algo que ponía su mundo patas arriba y, sumida en su estado de estupefacción, hacía recuento mental de todas las confesiones que le había hecho a su cerdito, de las veces que había dormido con él, las veces que se había desnudado frente a él…

Ranma abrió lentamente la puerta y salió sigilosamente, para asegurarse que la pareja no se encontraba por allí. Después de cerciorarse que tanto Nabiki como Ryoga estaban en el baño, se giró para indicarle a su prometida que no había peligro, pero ella seguía totalmente estupefacta.

Ranma la levantó del suelo del armario y la cogió de la mano, guiándola hasta la habitación contigua, donde estarían a salvo.

Pero cuando el chico llevo su mano al picaporte de la puerta, se escucharon unas sonoras carcajadas provenientes del baño, que lograron sacar a Akane de su ensimismamiento. Con un golpe seco se soltó del agarre que Ranma ejercía sobre su muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

- Espera Akane, ¿dónde crees qué vas? - Ranma la siguió, intentando detenerla.

- ¿No has escuchado lo mismo que yo? - Akane gritaba. Ya daba igual si la oían o no - El cerdo ese… ¡Me va a oír! -

- ¿Crees que ahora es el mejor momento? - Continuó Ranma.

El chico era consciente de que aquello podía girarse en su contra si Akane se enteraba de que él ya conocía el secreto de Ryoga, e iba pensando que el muy cerdo era capaz de decírselo con tal de salvar su pellejo. Por otra parte Nabiki también podía decírselo… ¿desde cuándo Nabiki lo sabía? Y más importante aún ¿Desde cuándo Nabiki y Ryoga eran "tan" amigos? Bien, luego tendría tiempo de responder sus dudas. Ahora se tenía que centrar en su iracunda prometida.

Akane hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se dirigió como una bala hacia el baño, importándole bien poco lo que se iba a encontrar allí.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y, como era de esperar, los encontró dentro de la bañera, en actitud bastante cariñosa. Tras ella apareció Ranma, que se llevó la mano a la cara, esperando lo inevitable. Los amantes se quedaron petrificados al verlos y se separaron de inmediato.

- ¿Qué… qué… qué hacéis aquí? - Preguntó el chico perdido, pasando la mirada de Akane a Ranma.

- Akane, entrar así en el baño es de mala educación. Pero que te gusta eso de encontrarte aquí a chicos desnudos… Primero Ranma… Ahora Ryoga… -

Akane ignoró por completo a su hermana y se dirigió directamente al chico perdido.

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito imbécil! - Le gritó, llena de ira.

Ryoga, que no entendía nada, se quedó mirándola perplejo, dentro del agua, pues su completa desnudez le avergonzaba delante de la chica que por tanto tiempo fue su amor.

- A…Akane…¿qué… qué pasa? -

La chica fue directo a él y sin importarle un ápice su falta de vestimenta lo agarró por el brazo, levantándolo hasta su altura.

- ¡Tú me has engañado, maldito mentiroso! - Le gritó a la cara.

Ryoga, en su ignorancia, pensó que aquello era un monumental estallido de celos por parte de la chica, que de alguna manera se había enterado de lo suyo con Nabiki.

- Akane… ¿Es por esto? - Señaló a Nabiki y a él mismo - No te preocupes, no es nada. Para mí tu eres la única. Nabiki me contó lo vuestro y supuse que ya no tenía opción, ¡pero veo que tú me amas! - Y se adelantó para abrazarla.

- ¿Qué haces, degenerado? - Ranma le estampó la pierna en la cara, haciendo que cayera fuera de la bañera - Ni se te ocurra tocarla. Ella a lo que se refiere es a esto, imbécil - Y le vació un cubo de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

P-chan se quedó quieto en una esquina del baño, temblando. Por fin había comprendido todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Akane le miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba. En su mente sólo tenía la idea de machacar al animalito y cenárselo a la plancha.

Viendo el estado en el que encontraba su prometida, Ranma intentó mediar, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano él sería objeto de esa misma ira que ahora consumía a la chica.

- Akane… - La llamó.

La chica se giró un segundo para mirar a su prometido, segundo que aprovechó Ryoga para escapar por la ventana del baño. Akane salió corriendo tras él. No iba a parar hasta darle su merecido.

Ranma la vio desaparecer por la puerta y pensó que aquella sería una noche muy larga, y del todo diferente a la que había planeado durante toda la semana. Suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a seguir a la chica, cuando una voz desde la bañera lo detuvo.

- Ranma, ya que se me ha fastidiado la noche con Ryoga, ¿te apetece darte un bañito conmigo? - Le preguntó Nabiki con voz sensual y provocativa - Al fin y al cabo tu y yo estuvimos prometidos en una ocasión -

La boca del chico casi llega al suelo de la impresión. Retrocediendo hacia la puerta y negando con las manos delante de él intentaba contestarle.

- Yo… tú… Akane… - Balbuceaba, sonrojado hasta las cejas. No le salían las palabras.

La chica comenzó a reír con ganas mientras se relajaba en la bañera.

- Relájate, cuñadito, que era broma. Date prisa en ir a buscar a mi hermanita, que si no esta noche tendremos puré de cerdo para cenar. ¡Ah! Y cierra la puerta al salir -

El cerebro del chico se puso en funcionamiento de nuevo y salió disparado en dirección al jardín. Estaba seguro que Akane sería capaz de encontrar al cerdito tarde o temprano, y tenía que llegar pronto para evitar que la chica hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. En aquellos momentos la muchacha no pensaba con claridad.

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando bajaba la escalera. Con un poco de suerte el chico perdido se habría ido ya lejos del dojo y Akane no lo encontraría, y con un poco más suerte la convencía para que siguieran donde lo habían dejado en el armario. Igual, después de todo, la noche se acababa por enderezar.

Fin

* * *

.

Besos a todas las chicas del foro!


End file.
